Heath
"Now class, you are now going to see why A. you don't fuck with me, and B. how to successfully destroy a prick's confidence and ego without killing him." '''Heath Carter '''is a main character and a survivor in the Hell that Walks. He is the brother of Beth. Personality Heath is rather cold and hot-headed, and tends to act completely unreasonable. His method is getting people to listen to him is more of fear rather than charisma, as he is highly athletic. He is shown to have a nasty temper, which puts many of the people he's with in danger. Additionally, Heath is rather selfish, not caring about others but himself and Beth, although he means well. He is notable for his skill in parkour, which contributes to his ability. However, he is shown on rare occasion to care about more than himself and Beth, such as instances where he puts a lot of trust in Matt and some others of the group. There is also times he is understanding of others actions, such as when Tyler convinced Beth to shoot at Garrison. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Heath's life before the apocalypse except he apparently had a stable home life and a girlfriend, although he admitted it was for show. He also had a brother called Samson he rarely mentioned due to the fact he was the reason his girlfriend left. He also had a parkour group that had nicknames for each other, with his being Husk. Post-Apocalypse Alabama Woods At one point during the apocalypse, he, along with Beth and his parkour group, joined up with a group of survivors in a warehouse. He eventually became one of the main supply runners and a top member of the group due to his method of control and agility. Coming Back Around Heath makes his first appearance in chapter 41 of The Hell That Walks, returning from a supply run with Bill, Vanessa, Jack, and Peter. He briefly criticizes Peter for his poor contribution, which garners disapproval from Bill and Jack. Heath then says he would have left Peter out there if Beth wasn't watching. He then begins to lose his temper over Jack attempting to convince him to let Beth know about the world, and lashes out at him. He later gets separated from the group after falling from a cable after being shot in the hand, and is not seen in the episode again. O' Death Heath appears again, saving the group (except for Matt and Leon, who had been captured by Penelope), from the wreckage of their truck. Drew wakes up and questions Heath, to which Heath replies he didn't have to save them. He later gets back to the warehouse with the others, and has a conversation with Beth over why he took so long and his injury, which he dismissed as someone accidentally stabbing him with a branch. He later appears after Matt wakes up, trying to fix Henry's arm. He is noticeably getting tired of Henry's antics and pops Henry's arm back into place, causing Henry to accidentally call himself a pop-star. He then threatened to break Henry's finger if he kept flipping him off. He appears attempting to lead the survivors through the horde, and witnesses the deaths of Peter, Bill, and Vanessa. He and Beth are two of the survivors, along with Matt, Eli, Tyler, Drew, Zoey, Terrance, and Henry, who make it to a RV. He later shares a friendly conversation with Matt. He then appears a few months later, going on a walk with Matt and advises him on keeping an eye on Tyler, as he worries he's getting too close to Beth. When encountering Sal and Kaitlyn, he is immediately hostile, but settles down, although he is still weary of them. SEASON 2 Back to Basics Coming back from the offer Sal and Kaitlyn made, Heath begins to lash out at everyone for previous actions, but eventually is forced to come along to meet up again with Sal and Kaitlyn. He tells Beth to wait outside as he doesn't trust the two yet. He also reluctantly has Tyler stay with her. When hearing of Tyler's separation, Heath is shown comforting Beth over her watching Tyler be separated, and when they eventually find Tyler and hear of Tyler's reason for being separated, Heath attempts to attack Tyler. He is able to restrain himself, but lets Tyler know that he doesn't consider him family. Later, he is shown refusing to join up with Sal and Kaitlyn at their base, saying he and Beth were leaving them. Matt is able to convince him and he reluctantly comes along. He is seen helping Beth with a crossword puzzle, and is surprised and impressed by Matt's knowledge of movies. He then admits that he plans to tell Beth more about the world, and says Matt was right. When arriving at the base, he and Beth run off to an unknown location. Between the Cracks In the spin-off story that occurs between Episode 1 and 2, he is appointed by Sal to teach some young people combat skills. He is quickly irritated by Gavin's ego, and when Gavin challenges him, he quickly defeats him and the other ones, but is noticeably impressed Riley when she nearly manages to defeat him. Later, he is asked by Tyler why he can't hang out with Beth, to which Heath tells Tyler he doesn't trust him. However, Tyler reassures him and Heath allows him to go. Later, he witnesses Beth kissing Tyler and seems like he's about to attack Tyler, but surprises him by being much more mellow. He then appears at the party, being flirted with by Brianna, and he ends up rejecting her. Trial and Error Heath is first shown talking with Tyler, who is asking him about dating Beth. After a humorous conversation about tea, Heath allows Tyler to date her. Relationships Beth Heath and Beth have a loving, yet one-sided relationship. As Beth is the only member of Heath's family left, he has a strict hold on her, which she dislikes. He also does not approve of her friendship with Tyler, as he thinks Tyler might do something. However, when Matt convinces him to let Beth learn about the world, he reluctantly agrees. Matt Heath is highly trusting of Matt, and trusts him the most out of the entire group, although he and Matt don't always agree with each other. It is hinted that he has a certain degree of respect and sympathy for Matt, as he treats him the nicest out of the group besides Beth. Jack While not seen interacting much, Jack and Heath are presumed to have a good, but slightly strained relationship, stemming from Heath's attitude and poor treatment of Peter and coddling of Beth. When Jack is separated, Heath is concerned for his well-being, showing he still cares about him to an extent. Vanessa While not seen interacting much, it is assumed that Heath and Vanessa have a good relationship. When Heath witnesses Vanessa's death, he is visibly saddened. Bill While not seen interacting much, it is assumed that Heath and Bill have a good relationship. When Heath witnesses Bill's death, he is saddened and slightly angered (But mostly at Peter for causing his death). Eli While not being seen interacting, it is assumed since he left Eli out of his rage of criticisms against the group that he has a good relationship with Eli. Leon Although never seen interacting too much, Heath shows concern and understanding when Leon brings an amputated Matt into the sick bay, which he leads them to without hesitation, which could mean Heath cares a bit about Leon. Samson Before the apocalypse, he had a friendly, brotherly relationship with him and looked up to him due to his accomplishments in sports. However, when it was revealed he was the reason his girlfriend left, Heath condemned him. When Samson was bitten, Heath put him out of his misery, stating that he forgave him, but still holds contempt for him. Milo Although never interacting much, it is assumed that Heath puts a lot of trust in Milo due to him being a doctor. Tyler Heath and Tyler have a one-sided relationship, with Tyler respecting Heath and Heath holding contempt towards him. He doesn't seem to trust him around Beth due to his close friendship with her and worrying he might do something. When he hears that Tyler got Beth to shoot Garrison, he is enraged and is barely able to hold back attacking him, and angrily tells him that he isn't family. However, when Tyler promised him he wouldn't try anything funny with Beth, he began to gain more trust towards him and eventually allowed him to date Beth. Terrance Aware of Terrance's former allegiance as a bandit, he is incredibly distrustful of him and doesn't let Terrance live down the fact he was a bandit, to Terrance's dismay. Other than that, they have not interacted since. Henry Aware of Henry's attempt to prostitute Nicole and Zoey, he is incredibly distrustful of him, even when Henry becomes a good shot and attempts to change for the better. Drew Originally, Heath and Drew were skeptical of each other, but later moved out of their skepticism into a more trusting relationship. However, he doesn't trust him completely due to his fling with Zoey. Zoey They have never been seen interacting with each other, but its possible he trusts her the same amount as Drew. Sal Originally, he was incredibly hostile towards Sal due to him and Kaitlyn being complete strangers, and was even reluctant to go to their base. However, as time went on in the base, he began to trust Sal more. Kaitlyn Like Sal, he was incredibly hostile towards Kaitlyn due to her and Kaitlyn being complete strangers, and was reluctant to join them. It is unknown how they began to treat each other after arriving at the base. Peter Heath and Peter have a poor relationship, with Peter disliking Heath's harshness and Heath disliking Peter's lack of usefulness. He mentioned that he would have left Peter to die if Beth wasn't watching. When Peter urinates in fear in the herd of beasties and is killed, Heath is angered and relieved. Angered due to him single-handedly causing the deaths of Vanessa and Bill, and relieved over not having to deal with him. Gavin Heath and Gavin have a poor relationship, as Heath finds Gavin's ego annoying and obnoxious. Zack Heath is rather indifferent towards Zack, but does praise him for not yelling out when he's about to attack. Riley Heath quickly gained a respect for her when she nearly took him down, but so far, nothing has progressed beyond that. Trivia * Heath's sexual orientation is of great question, as he has never shown interest in women or men, and has admitted he only got a girlfriend for show. * Heath could possibly be a drinker, as he mentioned he doesn’t drink in front of Beth, but didn’t say he doesn’t drink at all. * Heath's nickname in his parkour group was Husk. * In the epilogue, Jenny would have been encountered by Heath and possibly begin a relationship with him. * In the rp, Heath actually was much more level-headed and Beth had actually died off-screen. ** Heath additionally was the first character who didn’t appear in season 1 of the rp to appear in the novel.